Non-Sublime
by fibsinajar1000
Summary: Henry takes Victor on a wild goose chase, and they spend a day together climbing a mountain.


Victor opened the crisp envelope and pulled out Henry's short letter. He had received many other letters from his friend over the past few months, only normally they were more lengthily. Victor squinted in the gloom of his room to read the words but had to light a candle in the end.

"My dearest Victor," it read, "How have you been faring? I often worry about you, as I do not hear from you as much as I would like, nor does your family. I pray happier days have blessed you since your last letter. I actually am writing to you to request your assistance in an endeavour of mine. I am required to deliver some samples to an old friend of one of my colleagues. This man is of a scientific mind and I was hoping you would be able to help me, as we are performing a few experiments once I arrive. My colleague was unable to send a helper with me, and you know I am not the most scientific man. I thought you would be able to assist and guide me in the experiment. Write to me, and let me know if this will be possible for you. Yours, Henry Clerval."

Victor found himself smiling ever so slightly, the first time in months. Ever since his creature opened its terrible eyes, a dark fear had been eating at Victor's heart. Henry's thoughtful letters though were like sunshine peeking through storm clouds. Victor placed his palm on the sheet of paper, as if it were a comforting human hand.

What could Henry's experiment be? He had been so vague in his letter. Victor's interest had been captured, despite knowing so little. He had been fearful of conducting anymore scientific experiments after the grave consequence of his last one. Henry's endeavour though was certain to be free of any evil. He was a pure, good-natured soul. He did not dabble in the grotesque and dangerous. Victor decided that no harm could come from aiding Henry. Besides, he felt honoured that Henry had thought of him for an important scientific experiment. It showed that Henry thought of him as an accomplished, knowledgeable scientist.

Victor found a piece of parchment and began writing his letter in reply.

* * *

The journey to meet Henry took Victor two days. He travelled in a small carriage, hoping to be able to doze off during the trip. His nights had been lacking in sleep as of late, instead full of panicking and tossing and turning. The enclosed carriage seemed to him a safe haven from the fiend, and besides a pleasant change of environment.

When he reached his destination, he had barely just stepped out of the carriage when he was enveloped in a friendly hug.

"Victor!" Henry cried, "Dear old Victor!" Henry stepped back, clasping his hands behind his back. "How great it is to see you!"

"And you as well, Henry," said Victor, nodding his head. He was genuinely pleased to see his old friend, and the feeling was like the early stages of spring, when the days are beginning to grow longer and the tiniest sprouts of flowers peek out of the earth.

"I trust your journey was well? You arrived in perfect time," Henry remarked, picking up Victor's suitcase and handing it to his manservant.

"Yes, a smooth drive," said Victor. "Will I be needing my scientific instruments? I did not know, and so I brought them with me just in case they were needed," he said, picking them up.

"Oh no, no," replied Henry, waving his hands. "Everything we need will be there. Do not worry!"

Victor handed his instruments to the manservant. Henry instructed the manservant to bring the suitcase and instruments to the inn where Henry was staying; they would stop by there later to retrieve them when they had completed the experiment.

Then, they were off. They chatted pleasantly as they marched through the little fields and groves of trees.

"How far away does this man live?" asked Victor, ducking to avoid a low-hanging branch of a beech.

"I cannot be exactly sure," said Henry after pondering for a moment. "But his home must be at least half-way up this mountain."

"Half-way!" exclaimed Victor. "My, what a far way we have to hike yet!"

"Yes, our climb will be long, but let that not be a source of unhappiness. Look around you Victor, and delight in the beauties of this gentle place."

Victor sighed and marched on.

They walked in silence for a while, each man lost in his own thoughts, until they came to a wide river. There did not appear to be any way to cross it.

"I suppose we'll just have to go through it," said Henry.

"But we will get wet!" cried Victor, indignantly.

Henry laughed. "It is only water! Look how shallow it is: the water will only reach our knees at the most. Besides, the sun is hot today. The water will be refreshing." He bent down to remove his boots and rolled his pants up to his knees. Victor did the same.

"I'm not going first!" Victor said, glancing suspiciously at the river.

Henry gave him a sidelong glance and then stepped into the water. Victor followed behind. The water was cool but Henry had been right – it was refreshing after the heat of the sun. The riverbed was made up of small, round stones that shifted under his feet.

They were nearly halfway across when out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw a shadow dart out of the trees.

_The fiend!_ thought Victor with terror, his blood turning to ice. He darted forward to escape, rushing for the other side of the river.

"Ah!" cried Henry as Victor splashed past.

Victor had nearly reached the bank when he felt water splash his back. He turned around in bewilderment. It was Henry who had splashed him, not the fiend who was nowhere in sight.

"You have soaked me!" cried Henry. "So it is only fair that I return the favour," he smiled, as water dripped off the tails of his jacket. "What were you doing stomping past like an elephant for?"

"I thought I saw… nothing – no, it was nothing," stammered Victor.

Henry glanced behind them, at the trees. "It was probably a deer or some other creature. Nothing to panic about."

They left the river and continued on upwards, into another copse of trees. Henry looked upwards at the ceiling of leaves above and sighed.

"Oh trees," he said, "So tall and silent, so sturdy and right. You fill my mind with wonder, my soul with delight." He spun around in a circle, arms outstretched. "Victor, does nature not bring joy to you?"

Victor shrugged. "Should it?"

"Oh yes," replied Henry. "Where else can one find such pure beauty?"

"I do not know," said Victor, "What about in people – in the human form?"

"Well yes, you're right," said Henry. "But humans are a part of nature. We are not so separate, as your science and the great cities would have us believe."

Victor blinked.

"Oh, will you not smile, my dear Victor? Where has that cheer gone which I used to see from you when we were younger?" Henry cried.

"I have changed," said Victor, somberly. "I find no beauty in the world, only danger."

They walked higher now, climbing small escarpments. The trees had thinned out and they had reached a small plateau.

Victor looked out to the mountainous region beyond. He saw peak after peak and the wide valleys between. Off into the distance, mountain after snowy mountain.

"I just feel the terror of death pressing upon me every day and the largeness of the earth suffocating me," Victor said quietly, having stopped walking.

Henry placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. "The world is a big place when you face it by yourself." He turned Victor around to face a little meadow dotted with wildflowers. "But companions help to fill up some of that emptiness. The sublime becomes less frightening." He led Victor away from the edge of the escarpment, into the meadow. "Look to smaller things: home, family, brooks, glens, meadows."

"How?" asked Victor, tears brimming in his eyes. "How can I ignore the vastness of it all? I can never escape! Never – God, never!"

Henry took Victor's hands in his. "To you, we are climbing a mountain. To me, we are walking through a series of trees and clearings, each with its own individual charm." Henry's voice was soothing, as were his words. Victor was unable to speak, but nodded before breaking into silent tears.

Henry put his arm around Victor as Victor shook in silent sobs. Victor felt warm in Henry's embrace and was comforted for the first time in ages. He cried about his creature, he cried about his mortality, and he cried about his misery.

"Shh shhh," whispered Henry into Victor's ear, stroking his hair. Victor relaxed into Henry's embrace, sheltering there like a snail in its shell.

"Thank you," said Victor. He was surprised when Henry's reply came in the form of a kiss on the cheek. Victor felt a spark ignite in him and smiled.

"There's that smile," said Henry, smiling back at him.

Henry moved away from Victor, looking up at the sun. "Come on now, we still have a way to go!" he called, moving across the meadow.

Victor followed, deep in thought. Henry had never displayed this intimate behaviour with him before. What exactly did that embrace, did that kiss, mean? Victor did not know, but he did know that he was feeling happier than ever, and that Henry had suddenly developed a new beauty in Victor's eyes. Victor walked quickly to catch up to Henry, who had disappeared into a copse of evergreens.

Feeling the playfulness of a puppy, forgetting all of his rational senses, Victor dashed up behind Henry, pecking him on the cheek.

"Victor!" gasped Henry in surprise, his eyes wide and a grin on his face. Victor reached out his hand to touch Henry's cheek. He had only just realized how soft his skin was, how he glowed. Henry's hair was the colour of summer straw and his eyes like bluebells. All in all, he was very desirable. Victor leaned in for another kiss but Henry darted away, laughing.

"Oh summer wind, how warm and lovely you are," recited Henry, flitting away, "Yet you dance and twirl, and sit still for no man." He raced up the hill, his laughter like song.

Victor raced after, his heart set and his eyes fixed on Henry. He had forgotten what it was to sprint full out, to push his muscles and to breathe air in hungry gasps.

He caught up to Henry, who was only fleeing half-heartedly and kissed both of Henry's rosy cheeks. Henry giggled and Victor felt his chest swell with delight. They were both panting from running and so they walked forward to dangle their feet into the stream which lay a few paces ahead.

As they sat on the riverbank, they glanced shyly at each other.

"Henry," said Victor, quietly, "Enlighten me: Is – is this for real?"

"You are a scientist. Why not test your hypothesis?" said Henry, grinning.

With a surge of courage, Victor leaned towards Henry. Henry leaned in too, so that their faces were nearly touching. Their breathing was loud and their faces were wet with sweat from running. Victor touched his lips to Henry's, delighting in the honey-like taste. He kissed him gently at first, then harder, melting into him. Victor moved his hands to the back of Henry's head, pulling him into him. His fingers twined in Henry's golden locks.

"Victor," gasped Henry between breaths, "You – are – fantastic."

"Mmm," was all Victor said in reply. He moved his hands onto Henry's back, moving himself closer. He pulled off Henry's jacket roughly, struggling with the sleeves. He tugged at the collar of Henry's shirt and kissed his neck. He felt Henry's hands on his waist and shivered.

"God, oh God!" he cried as Henry's kisses moved to his collarbone. Henry worked quickly with the buttons on Victor's shirt while Victor tasted his skin, his sweat. They could not touch enough. Victor needed every inch of him, he needed, he needed – "

"_Please!_" he cried.

* * *

"You were indeed right," said Victor, eyes closed against the glare of the sun. "Beauty is found in nature."

"How so?" asked Henry.

"In this. In you. In this day," said Victor, smiling.

They were both laying in the stream, not far apart, letting the water bubble and wash over them. A slight breeze brushed Victor's eyelashes. He felt perfectly at peace. No thoughts of his creature crossed his mind.

Suddenly he sat up. "The experiment!" he exclaimed. "I had forgotten! We will surely be late!"

"Oh, I…" began Henry, also sitting up. "Victor, please forgive me. I made the story up. There is no experiment. There is no house on this mountain."

Victor was silent for a moment, processing Henry's words. "Then…" he said, "You invited me on this hike with the purpose in mind of…?"

"Yes."

"Seducing me?"

"No!" laughed Henry. "Well, rather I mean yes, I suppose in a way, yes. But no: I simply wanted to help you take your mind off of things, off of whatever it is that keeps you so miserable."

"Thank you," smiled Victor. "I needed it. Truly."

"I wanted to take you out into nature, so that you could find some comfort there." Henry laid a hand on Victor's.

Victor nodded. "And I have, my dear Henry. I have found comfort. Thank you. _Thank you_."


End file.
